Una nota para Doble D 1 parte
by nanama
Summary: Kevin quiere vengarse de Eddy pero comete un error, y ahora deberá pedir disculpas sin embargo descubre que Doble D esta enamorado... de quien sera?
1. Chapter 1

**Una carta para Doble D**

Kevin quiere vengarse de Eddy pero comete un error y ahora debera pedir disculpas.

_Primer fan fic por pura diversio ;P asi que disculpen las horrores ortograficos_

* * *

Lunes a primera hora de la mañana, los salones repletos de alumnos y todo parecía transcurrir normal, un chico de gorra roja se acercaba a la oreja de su mejor amigo.

-oye nat, tengo algo que quiero decirte- se oían susurros en el salón de clases –ohh ya veo- decía nat mientras kevin le contaba a la oreja lo que había planeado la noche anterior se oyeron risitas al fondo de la clase, que el maestro prefería ignorar- ohh , si, si, eso me parece muy bueno- repetía nat- entonces simplemente dejamos que caiga y ¡ya!- kevin estaba muy animado – ya vería lo que a ese enano le esperaba.

_- Flash back -_

Otro sábado usual en el que kevin salía a pasear en su hermosa bicicleta, adoraba su bicicleta, los hermosos pistones que tenía, sus llantas que tenía que inflar con extremo cuidado para evitar que estas fueran a poncharse, el color tan vibrante que relucía como el mismo sol, sin duda su bicicleta era la adoración de kevin. – ¡hey kevin!- le hablo nazz saludándolo a distancia, kevin llegó hasta ella- ven a ver lo que los edd's están haciendo- kevin no pudo evitar poner mala cara puesto que sabía qué tipo de trucos eran los que el trio de tontos siempre planeaban – sin embargo no podía mentirse a si mismo y a su pesar decir que los edd's no eran interesantes, siempre había algo…algo muy idiota que solo podían hacer ellos, asi que decidió seguir nazz llevando su bicicleta a un lado.

Venga vengan y conozcan al monstruo del pantano- decía la clásica y odiosa voz del bobo N°1- Eddy traía puesto un traje de maestro de ceremonias y estaba diciendo boberías para tratar de atraer la atención de alguno de los demás,- y ahora maestro doble d abra las cortinas!- y ahí estaba el bobo n°2 tratando de levantar las cortinas con se debiluchos brazos y ese gorro tan estúpido, doble d no alcanzaba a levantar la cortina así que Eddy corrió a ayudarlo exasperado y cuando por fin las abrieron –¡TADAAA!- y por supuesto el bobo N°3 hacia su entrada todo cubierto de lo doy actuando raro como siempre- ¡duaaghhh!- rugió ed y salto del escenario para perseguir a todos los niños y salpicando lodo por todos lados- ¡ed! ¡Se supone que no debías atacarlos!- gritaba Eddy – ay espera Eddy- gritaba doble d.

kevin sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría así que solo se dedicaba a estar para doy observar- ¡kevin cuidado!- grito nazz y kevin solo sintió el golpe de una bola de lodo que ed había empezado a arrojar- ¡¿oye tonto que te crees?!- ¡plaafff! Otra bola de lodo se estrellaba contra su cara y tapándole la visión, nadie sabía como pero eso se había vuelto un desastre total ed había tomado cubetas y empezaba a ensuciar a todos con el lodo que estas contenían, Eddy y doble d habían tratado de detenerlo pero simplemente fallaron y quedaron envueltos en más lodo, todos habían terminado sucios y como usualmente furiosos con los edd´s,-oigan idiotas creo que es hora de darles su merecido- decía kevin mientras avanzaba hacia los edd's tronando sus dedos, Eddy tomo la cubeta que ed todavía traía en las manso y la arrojo sin pensar- ¡ahora corran!- Gritaba Eddy, la cubeta no alcanzo a kevin por supuesto que él se escabullo, pero al voltear la cabeza para ver a quien le había dado, sus ojos veían en cámara lenta como la cubeta de lodo, lodo que contenía quien sabe cuanta porquería iba en dirección hacia su posición más preciada- ¡noooo!- la secuencia fue más o menos así:

1

Lodo yendo directo hacia la bicicleta de kevin

2

Kevin corriendo

3

Bicicleta

4

Kevin corriendo aún más

5

Lodo apenas salpicando una micro gota a su preciosa bici

6

Kevin gritando en cámara lenta – noooooo!

7

Splaff! Destrucción total de la existencia del mundo y universo para kevin

…Un silencio incomodo invadió la escena, nadie de los otros presentes supo que decir.

Sus ojos destellaban fuego y toda el aura que despedía su cuerpo era completamente roja, tanto que incluso nazz, Jimmy, Sarah y rolff salieron corriendo.

_- Fin del flashback -_

Desde ese día kevin había planeado cuidadosamente su venganza hacia los edds pero sobre todo a aquel enano, y escarabajo que tanto odiaba- ¡EDDY!- grito sin pensar apretando sus puños fuertemente, la gente a su alrededor lo miro extrañado, y kevin se tranquilizó, pronto podría cobrar su venganza.

El transcurrir del día para kevin fue bastante rápido, puesto que el parecía muy concentrado en lo que su pequeña broma pretendía lograr- ahora lo único que falta, la nota que hará que la carnada muerda el anzuelo, y eso te corresponde a ti nat!- dijo kevin entusiasmado dándole una pequeña nota a nat- ¿que? Y ¿yo porque? ni siquiera sé cuál de los casilleros es el que quieres- replicaba nat – pues porque si voy yo y cualquiera me ve sospecharan de la broma así que tengo que estar en clase forzosamente- dijo kevin tratando de sonar casual- mmmmhhmmmmm- replico nat comenzando a pensar que eso no era nada cierto- ok- ok- ok ¡yo lo haré!- ahora solo quedaba saber cuál era el maldito casillero.

buscaron a Eddy el resto del día, para revisar cual era , lo divisaron al fondo del pasillo junto a la enfermería, estaba ahí abriendo su casillero junto con el tonto más alto del trio de tontos, ambos se alejaron- ¡ahora nat!- y lo empujó hacia ahí con tal fuerza que nat se estrelló en el casillero y casi cae, atoro el sobre en el casillero con rapidez, y regreso corriendo con kevin – ahora solo a esperar- dijo kevin sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

¡Riingggg!

- ¡la campana! – Grito kevin y jalando del cuello a nat casi ahorcándolo lo saco del salón- ahhhgghgfj essspraa kevin ¡me ahorcaaas!- dijo nat desesperado y con la cara morada, kevin lo soltó y ambos entraron al laboratorio de química, ahora a preparar todo, -¡listo!-no era una broma muy ingeniosa, kevin lo sabía, poner una cubeta llena de lodo en la puerta para que Eddy se ensuciara no tenía nada de ingenioso, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería kevin era humillar al tonto mayor- ahí viene- dijo nat susurrando y kevin corrió a esconderse de tras de la mesa

La puerta rechinaba al abrir y se veía el hilo de luz que entraba, tan delgado que apenas si dejaba ver algo, kevin no podía evitar pensar en cómo se vería Eddy humillado, la puerta se abrió un poco más 1…2…3

¡Plaaafff! la cubeta de lodo callo manchando a la persona que había entrado y kevin y nat salieron de detrás de las mesas del fondo, carcajeándose – te lo dije, te lo dije- decía nat sin parar de reír-¿eh?!Este no es el enano que decías! - ¿que? Dijo kevin sobresaltado- esperando no haber empapado a un maestro y no meterse en problemas, para su sorpresa si era uno de los bobos, pero no el que él estaba esperando, eso lo hizo sentirse frustrado y decepcionado al mismo tiempo- ¿qué haces aquí tonto?- dijo kevin molesto ahora- ¡oye tonto¡ ¿dónde está enano idiota?

Doble que aún estaba sorprendido no se movía la nota había caído al suelo, ahora estaba sucia…como el, la cubeta de metal estaba regada y el lodo sobrante había salpicado parte de los matraces y morteros, doble d ignoro el comentario y bajo la vista, simplemente se dispuso a alzar la cubeta para ponerla en su lugar y empezar a limpiar lo que se había salpicado.

-¡Oye tonto! ¿No me oíste? – volvió a decir kevin al ver que doble d ni siquiera respondía, este simplemente tomo el trapeador y se puso a limpiar el lodo restante sin levantar la cabeza, lo cual les extraño a kevin y nat, que se quedaban viéndolo asombrados y sin saber que decir al mismo tiempo.

Kevin pensó que quizás estaba realmente loco para no haber ni siquiera dicho nada por la broma mal jugada, eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable, al terminar doble d simplemente salió del salón quitándose los tenis para no ensuciar más allá del salón, salió sin decir nada actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué raro estuvo eso no?- dijo nat en tono burlón – creí que nos mataría como carrie-

Kevin se acercó a la puerta para ver si doble d ya se había ido y encontró en el piso cerca de la puerta un pedazo de papel que estaba un sucio, lo levanto.

_"me gustas"_

_Podríamos vernos después de clases en el laboratorio de la escuela._

¡La nota!, ¡El casillero!, ¡No era el casillero de Eddy!, ¡Era el casillero de Doble D!-esos tontos- exclamo al comprender que Eddy y Ed solo habían sacado algo del casillero de doble d y nat y el habían pensado que ese era el casillero de Eddy.

Kevin entonces si se preocupó, Doble d era raro, muy raro, pero cuando algo le afectaba terminaba por estallar y sobre proteger lo que quería, en este caso el laboratorio de química o quizás su propia higiene personal- el no actúa normal- dijo volteando a ver a nat

-Quizás pensó que realmente le gustaba a alguien- dijo nat sonriendo algo burlón- ¡ay! ¡qué diablos! ¿realmente se lo tomo tan enserio? Es más la broma ni siquiera era para el- dijo nat cruzando los brazos y despreocupándose restándole importancia.

Kevin no dijo nada, de cierta forma se sentía mal por haber involucrado a alguien que no debía estar ahí, podía ser un brabucón y él lo sabía pero también pensaba que doble d era el único de los edds que no había tratado de hacerle alguna jugarreta, y siempre parecía dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba incluso a él, aunque eso le molestaba.

En fin- dijo kevin suspirando a regañadientes – mañana le pediré disculpas- dijo- como quieras amigo- le dijo nat y ambos salieron del laboratorio, aunque desde la ventana que daba al patio dos personas más habían visto lo sucedido.

Continuara...

* * *

_Primer fanfiction jejeje asi que no sean muy duros conmigo w hago lo mejor que puedo asi que comentarios, sugerencias y quejas, solo aviseneme. ;P_


	2. Chapter 2

Ok segundo capitulo, trate de esforzarme así que si alguien quiere darme review es bienvenido

* * *

Al día siguiente, parecía estar bastante soleado, y por la mañana todos entraban a la escuela, aunque cierto chico de gorra roja caminaba no tan entusiasmado, sobre todo porque parecía llevar mucha presión encima, en lo personal Kevin sabía que tenía que pedirle disculpas a doble tonto, pero pensarlo era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo.

Ayer después de la tonta broma y el raro lloriqueo de doble D, Kevin había llegado a la conclusión forzada de que en serio había metido la pata y que por más que le pesara o en este caso odiara pedir disculpas, tenía que hacerlo, así que después de la cena solo se vio al espejo y se mentalizo para pensar en la tarea que tenía que hacer, pero del dicho al hecho… había mucho trecho.

¡Ahh! ¡Ahí va!– dijo mientras veía como Doble D doblaba el pasillo para llegar a su casillero, respiro hondo y exhalo fuerte - mejor hacerlo de una vez – apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo, estaba doblando el pasillo cuando vio a Doble d parado platicando alegremente con un chico, el cual ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Doble D, este se reía tímidamente y algo nervioso – quizás no esta tan enfadado después de todo- pensó tranquilizándose puesto que el que no estuviera tan enfadado le haría las cosas mucho más fáciles, así que alentó el paso para llegar a Doble D.

Al avanzar Kevin no pudo evitar ver al chico con el que hablaba Doble d, era mucho más alto que él y si bien no era atlético tampoco era un toro, el chico dijo algo y Doble D echo a reír, para después solo frotar su mano contra el gorro de Doble D aparentándolo mas contra su cabeza y alejándose alegremente mientras se despedía, Kevin se sorprendió al ver que Doble D no se había molestado en evitar que alguien tocara ese estúpido gorro, hasta se confundió cuando Doble D simplemente se despidió sonriendo muy tímidamente, apretando fuertemente sus libros contra el pecho y después simplemente suspiro… ¿suspiro?... ¡¿SUSPIRO?!

Kevin freno en seco y las palabras de Nat resonaron en su cabeza – quizás pensó que realmente le gustaba a alguien- la cara de Kevin no tenía descripción ,-¿doble d? …uno de… ¿esos?- se preguntaba a sí mismo, no , no podía ser, ahora que le diría, como podría afrontar lo que había hecho, no podía creer que doble d fuera así, de todos los que estaban en el barrio Doble D era el que parecía más… ¡pues normal hombre!, sin notarlo Kevin no se había movido y perplejo como estaba la gente podría haber dicho que era una estatua que decoraba el pasillo, ahora no sabría que decirle - entre hombres era sencillo disculparse- pensó - oye amigo la broma no era para ti, así que ¿estamos bien amigo?- se decía - un puñetazo en el brazo y listo- pero ahora que sabía que Doble D tenía un lado "sensible" ya no podría tratarlo así… ¿no?

Trago saliva y una gota de sudor frio recorrió su nuca – de todos… tenía que ser el tonto… raro – fue lo único que logro articular aun como estatua, mientras que Doble D ya había entrado a su clase, la campana sonaba en ese instante pero Kevin no podía moverse, porque su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que acaba de ver y lo que podía interpretar, sus cara se tornó roja.

El día transcurrió lentamente, Kevin no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto y pensaba que aún le debía una disculpa a Doble tonto y raro para acabarla, solo que ahora no sabía de qué forma hacerlo - así que el resto de las clases pensó en cómo podría decirle que lo sentía sin hacer notar que él sabía, que Doble D tenía un interés amoroso… y raro, pensó que lo mejor era esperarlo en su casillero, así que cuando sonó la campana salió tan rápido que Nat no tuvo tiempo de alcanzarlo, el solo quería que aquello terminara para que Doble D y su segunda vida salieran de la suya, estaba muy seguro que no quería que esto fuera un escándalo, primero porque no quería exponerse a sí mismo como el idiota que le jugo una broma pesada al tonto raro y segundo porque no quería que se supiera que ese tonto raro era Doble D? -y se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar en aquello- tranquilo Kevin, tranquilo, solo te disculpas y no vuelves a saber nada del tonto

Aún no habían salido los demás de sus salones y Kevin llego al casillero de Doble D, sonó la campana y las personas empezaron a salir de sus clases para irse a casa, el pasillo se vacío pero el tonto aun no aparecía, Kevin desesperado vio pasar a sus amigos tonto 1 y tonto 2 observando fijamente a Eddy al cual culpaba de todo esto, sin embargo se decidió a preguntarles- Oigan idiotas ¿dónde está el doble tarado?- Eddy como usualmente lo hacía empezó a gritonear con Kevin- ¡y para que lo quieres! ¿Que acaso eres su novio?—Kevin dio un salto hacia atrás y su corazón dio un brinco al recordar lo que había visto con doble d, el tono de su cara fue subiendo - n-¡no! ¡Tengo que darle algo! - gritoneo más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido- está en la biblioteca, el día de hoy dijo que no tenía ánimos para trabajar con nosotros- dijo Ed poniendo una cara triste y sollozando como perrito, Kevin salió corriendo a la biblioteca- claro donde más podría estar ese tonto- se asomó primero para ver si el tonto estaba ahí y al no verlo se decidió a entrar a la biblioteca de puntitas.

La biblioteca usualmente estaba vacía, debido en gran parte a la bibliotecaria, la cual le dejaba las llaves a Doble D puesto que estaba claro que el cuidaba perfectamente de los libros y daría su vida por ellos, Kevin entro temiendo que el tonto se fuera a dar cuenta de que estaba ahí y quisiera huir. Lo vio en la mesa del fondo, sentado escribiendo dándole la espalda a él, estaba muy concentrado, decidió acercarse lentamente y al llegar a donde estaba, Doble D no había notado su presencia.

Parecía muy concentrado escribiendo, lo que sea que estuviera escribiendo, - clásico del tonto, encerrarse en sus cosas- pensó y sin querer se acercó un poco más para espiar lo que hacía, parecía una carta, pero aun así no alcanzaba a leer bien lo que decía aunque entrecerrara los ojos, se inclinó solo un poco más y por fin podía ver la primera palabra, decía querido… mmm que es ese olor- pensó cuando su cabeza estaba casi pegada al gorro de Doble D… ¿Menta? … huele bien- y sin querer cerro sus ojos- acaso ¿siempre huele así?, no lo había notado- sintió la textura del gorro rozándole apenas la nariz, respiro hondo y lentamente, abrió un poco los ojos para finalmente ver que era lo que escribía Doble d, tratando de concentrarse nuevamente.

Querido Kevin.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se asustó echándose para atrás, tropezando con una silla y cayendo, lo cual provoco mucho ruido y que doble d por fin volteara asustado.

Q- ¿Que haces aquí Kevin?- pregunto Doble D nervioso y cubriendo lo que sea que Kevin prefiriera evitar pensar que estuviera escribiendo; Kevin no sabía que decir, bueno si sabía, pero lo que había leído lo había dejado perplejo- y-o- y-y-yo que-ri-a di-disculprme- dijo mientras trababa de no tartamudear y… carajo no sentirse tan jodidamente nervioso.- ¡tranquilo Kevin!- se dijo a sí mismo, respiro lentamente y se levantó diciendo- yo quería disculparme por lo de ayer- dijo tratando de sonar casual y arrepentido.

Ah- fue lo único que dijo Doble D y reacomodo su gorro un poco más hacia abajo- gracias por las disculpas- dijo tranquilo viéndolo a la cara y un silencio se hizo notar.

-E- Entonces estamos bien ¿compañero?- dijo Kevin sonriendo de lado aunque un poco nervioso todavía.

-Si- fue lo que dijo doble d sonriendo gentilmente- ahora me disculparas Kevin pero tengo que terminar unos asuntos- Doble D recogió sus cosas- ¡ahh! ¡Déjame ayudarte! -Dijo Kevin mostrando más interés del que hubiera querido - gracias pero estoy bien- sonrió Doble D como de costumbre y se apresuró a guardar sus cosas- hasta luego Kevin y por favor cierra la puerta con seguro al salir –dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano para salir corriendo como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Kevin se sentó donde pudo sorprendido, eso había salido bien ¿no?, había sido muy sencillo ¿no?, ahora podía olvidarse de ese asunto y dedicarse a jugar en el equipo de futbol americano, o a salir con Nazz y Nat ¿no?, solo había un pequeño problema, ¡el titulo de esa maldita carta!, ahora no solo sabía que doble d era ¡así!, y que tenía un interés en alguien, si no que sabía que doble d era así… y tenía un interés… ¡por el!, su cara era todo un poema, que debía hacer… ahora Doble D y el serian… ¿amigos?, pero él sabía que doble d quería estar con él y… ¿esa carta? ¿Tenía pensado entregársela?, y cuando lo hiciera y él le dijera que no…porque obviamente le diría que no… ¿se pondría a llorar? ¿Pasaría lo mismo que el día anterior?

Ya había hecho sufriente con la broma mal jugada y… ¡¿ahora esto?! Trato de calmarse, en definitiva ahora estaba en más problemas de los que había imaginado, ¿qué haría?, ¿que debía hacer?

¡Nat!- gritaba Kevin desde su teléfono celular, para después contarle todo lo sucedido, claro omitiendo la pequeña parte donde Kevin se había acercado a oler el gorro de Doble d- y ahora ¿qué hago?- dijo Kevin muy preocupado y empapado en sudor– Pues simplemente le dices que no tienes interés en él y problema resuelto- decía Nat desde su teléfono celular mientras se limaba las uñas- y después ¿qué?- Kevin no sabía que hacer- ¿después qué? Pues después nada, su corazón se rompe y se va a casa llorando- Nat se burlaba de Kevin- ¡mira quien iba a pensar que resultara así!, pues para mi Doble D no está nada mal, me pregunto si no le interesaría más yo – decía Nat mientras se admiraba sonriente frente al espejo y Kevin no dudo en colgar lamentándose de haber hecho esa llamada

El aire entraba por las rejillas de la biblioteca, estaba en silencio y tenía un olor muy extraño pensaba mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás respirando hondo para tranquilizarse – realmente… olía muy bien – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba el aroma que desprendía el gorro de Doble D y lo cerca que había estado de él.

Continuara...

* * *

Segundo capitulo jeje, es una historia pequeña así que tratare de subir un capitulo por día :P así de pequeña es... w por cierto estoy inspirada por Karekano


	3. Chapter 3

OK tercer capitulo! muchas gracias a las personitas que me escribieron :) de verdad gracias!

* * *

-¡Kevin! ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Estas enfermo?- preguntaba Nazz, a un ojeroso y pálido Kevin- no pude dormir anoche- contestaba el cerrando los ojos para después tratar de abrirlos otra vez- deberías ir a la enfermería, te ves muy mal, es más yo te acompañare- Nazz tomo la mano de Kevin y este se dejó guiar mientras seguía tratando de permanecer despierto, agradecía como Nazz se preocupaba por él, desde siempre habían sido buenos amigos y aunque esperaba que algún día pudiera darse algo más, él pensaba que si tuviera que pasar algo ya habría pasado.

-¡Enfermera!- dijo Nazz al entrar a la enfermería jalando a Kevin- ella no está por el momento, pero yo soy su ayudante- Dijo un chico de gorro negro, Kevin se sobresaltó al oír esa voz y ver que Doble D vestido de enfermero salía de detrás del cubículo donde se encontraba el escritorio de la enfermera escolar, curiosamente la razón por la cual Kevin no había podido conciliar el sueño tenía que ver justamente con esa persona que estaba ahí parada

Todo lo que había podido pensar durante la noche era en esa frase que había visto escribir a Doble D ayer por la tarde y las implicaciones que eso traía, así que tomo la resolución de que pasara lo que pasara no quería estar a solas con Doble D, no porque tuviera miedo o algo así, no claro que no, a él no lo asustaba nada, pensaba sino porque no quería tener que rechazar a Doble D y quería evitar las molestias de hacerle pasar ese mal rato, o al menos eso era lo que Kevin se decía a si mismo - ¡ah Kevin! Pasa para revisarte- dijo Doble D sacando un estetoscopio de uno de los cajones y poniéndose un cubre bocas- al oír esto Kevin trato de huir, pero Nazz lo tenía fuertemente agarrado- no pudo dormir y esta pálido- Kevin aun trataba de zafarse del agarre de Nazz pero ella lo empujó hacia el interior cayendo en una silla- ¡me siento bie…- dijo Kevin reclamando, pero Doble D ya había metido un abatelenguas en su boca, sin darle tiempo a Kevin de reaccionar – todo se ve normal por aquí- saco el abatelenguas y puso el estetoscopio para oír los latidos del corazón, Kevin no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso teniéndolo de frente, viéndolo a la cara mientras Doble D se concentraba en la revisión que estaba realizando.

Kevin pensaba en lo raro que toda esta situación estaba siendo, el fin de semana todo había sido normal, pero desde aquella estúpida broma todo estaba mal y con aquella carta se había vuelto confuso, sin querer vio a los ojos de Doble D, aunque este estaba atento escuchando el estetoscopio sonriendo- no me había dado cuenta de que eran azules – pensó para después reclamarse así mismo al haber notado tan tonta referencia- que tengo que verle los ojos, el solo está haciendo su trabajo ¡tranquilo! –se repetía Kevin- tu corazón late un poco más rápido de lo normal Kevin ¿seguro que te sientes bien?- dijo Doble D quitándose un guante para poner su mano en al frente de Kevin- Kevin simplemente dejo de su respirar y se puso más nervioso todavía así que quitándole la mano de inmediato le dijo tratando de sonar indiferente- Que estoy bien ¡tonto!- Doble D se alejó sonriendo gentilmente -está bien así que solo es cansancio, puedes dormir aquí hasta la siguiente clase- dijo Doble D quitándose el cubre bocas, Kevin exhalo todo el aire que había retenido y pensó - bien así no tendremos que hablar- la campana sonó en ese momento y Nazz tuvo que despedirse de Kevin muy a su pesar- será mejor que me vaya, descuida Kevin Doble D te cuidara bien- y se fue.

Kevin pensó que quizás este sería el momento, el horrendo y mortificante momento desde que leyó aquel título en aquella carta, así que se movía con dificultad -Puedes recostarte allá Kevin- señalo la camilla y Kevin camino como pudo y se recostó sin dudarlo- gracias- fue lo que dijo sin dar la cara de frente, no sabía por qué pero esa situación lo estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que había imaginado cuando pensó en como seria toda aquella situación cuando Doble D le diera esa carta y el tuviera que rechazarlo.. de forma amable, se recostó de frente a la pared para evitar encontrarse cara a cara con Doble D, esperando que cuando él le dijera lo de la carta entonces podría fingir que estaba dormido.

El reloj caminaba lentamente , tic, toc, tic, toc, en cualquier momento Doble D podría hablarle para darle la carta y entonces el tendría que enfrentar esa situación tan incómoda y rechazarlo, tic, toc, tic, toc, volteo rápido para mirar el reloj y ya habían pasado 20 minutos desde que Nazz se había ido – quizás no sabe cómo hacerlo- pensaba Kevin, tic, toc, tic, toc, los ojos se le estaban empezando a cerrar y sin querer se quedó dormido, se despertó al oír que alguien entraba en la enfermería, volteo para mirar el reloj ya había pasado una hora y Doble D no le había dicho nada, eso era bueno ¿no? Doble D no había querido molestarlo, si en definitiva eso era bueno, el primer periodo casi terminaba, después simplemente se iría a la siguiente clase - Edduard ya estoy de vuelta querido, ¡ah veo que tenemos un paciente!, y ¿cómo lo trataste?- dijo la enfermera viendo de reojo a Kevin, el cual se había volteado rápido y llevando a cabo su plan de hacerse el dormido –bien, la verdad es que creo que no me iría mal de médico- se rio cubriéndose la boca- por cierto Edduard, ¿vendrás a ayudarme el fin de semana querido?- decía la enfermera mientras se acomodaba en el escritorio, Kevin oyó a Doble D tratando de quitarse los guantes de látex – ¿el tonto viene los fines de semana? clásico de el- se decía Kevin sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- no, este fin de semana no enfermera, tengo una cita- el oído de Kevin se movió y el abrió los ojos un poco – ¡ohhh! ¿Una cita? me pregunto quién es la afortunada – la enfermera rio - la verdad es que es con un compañero, hemos quedado al medio día para realizar un experimento en el laboratorio de biología y después plantaremos cactus- el oído de Kevin se había puesto colorado al oír tal afirmación, sin saber por qué eso no le había dado buena espina- ya veo querido pensé que saldrías en una cita romántica- dijo la enfermera suspirando- la verdad es que es algo que he esperado desde antier que me invito- dijo Doble D quitándose la bata y doblándola, al oír eso Kevin abrió los ojos completamente- ¿lo invitaron? a ¿el? – pensó y entonces el recuerdo del chico con el que hablaba doble D antier le llego a su mente, lo sonrientes que ambos estaban, y como había suspirado Doble D después de que ese chico se había ido… así que ambos¿ quedaron de verse? , ¿Los dos solos? y él ¿estaba ansioso por esa invitación?... pero… y ¿la carta?- se había quedado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Doble D se despidió de la enfermera y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Al siguiente periodo.

-Oye Kevin ¿qué te ha pasado estos días? – Le reclamaba Nat en clase - desde aquella broma no has sido tú mismo, acaso ¿me ocultas algo? ¿Tiene que ver con Doble D?- Kevin se sintió incómodo y negó todo- ¡no! ¿Por qué tendría que ver con el?- dijo Kevin tratando de restarle importancia mientras se recargaba en su pupitre viendo hacia la ventana, Nat no se lo creyó conocía bastante bien a Kevin para saber qué cosa era por lo que estaba sufriendo - es por la susodicha carta y la confesión de amor ¿no es así?- dijo sonriendo y burlándose- Kevin cerro los ojos sorprendido, molesto y sonrojado- ya te dije que no es por eso- decía Kevin tratando de mantener la calma – ah ¿sí?, entonces ¿ya sabes que le dirás cuando te diga que te ama con la fuerza de mil soles?- Kevin abrió sus ojos apretando sus labios, su cara estaba tan roja como un jitomate- ¡que ya te dije que no es por eso!- exploto Kevin furioso- Nat solo hizo cara de no creerse nada pero como la clase ya daba inicio no quería ganarse una reprimenda como la vez de aquel incidente en el que sin querer había hablado de mas, sin embargo más tarde le pediría detalles.

Mientras tanto Kevin no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Doble D… si, Doble D como ahora lo llamaba, -el ¿espera que con ansiedad ese día? – se preguntaba - acaso la carta ¿habrá sido solo imaginación mía?, quizás no era yo a quien doble esperaba aquel día en el salón- mira raba la ventana pensativo mientras el maestro daba su clase y todos los demás parecían ajenos a él, acaso ¿solo había sido imaginación suya toda esa situación?... pero eso era bueno.. ¿No? Era lo que él quería… disculparse con Doble D y que todo siguiera como antes, aunque no sabía por qué pero esa sola idea empezaba a molestarle.

El resto del día transcurrió normalmente ya no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Doble D y casi todo el mundo se había ido a casa, a él solo le restaba dejar sus cosas después de la práctica de futbol americano en la cual, Nat había estado de impertinente con respecto a la carta y la confesión de amor, así que simplemente después de darse una ducha se había escapado para evitar tener que responder preguntas que no quería responder, porque no sabía la respuesta de algunas de esas preguntas y muchas otras las encontraba sumamente vergonzosas por alguna razón.

sin embargo cuando había tomado su mochila para irse a casa y se dirigía hacia la salida, cierto chico que reconocía iba caminando en dirección contraria a él hablando con otra persona, venían justo frente a él y por algo, que Kevin no sabía que era al cruzarse empujo con su hombro al chico y fingió total indiferencia, al pasarlo no pudo evitar analizarlo,- así que es el… pero ¿que veía Doble D en el?... no se veía muy listo y aunque su complexión no era mala no tenía nada que destacar… ¿qué podía ver doble d en el?.. Y ¿que era ese malestar que traía en el estómago?, parecía como si un animal lo estuviera rasgando, preguntándose todo esto Kevin salió de la escuela para encontrarse con Nat que no había desistido de sus vergonzosas preguntas, y junto a el dirigirse a casa.

* * *

Yay! tercer capitulo, mañana el cuarto jeje esto lo hago por diversión, así que si mi redacción es muy mala disculpen :P


	4. Chapter 4

_OK cuarto capitulo, esta vez lo subí mas tarde por que no tuve tiempo en todo el dia D; con el trabajo... en fin espero que les guste y ya saben cualquier review es bienvenido! besos_

* * *

PLAY BACK (recapitulación)

Todo empezó con Kevin y Nat tratando de vengarse de Eddy por haber destruido su hermosa y bellísima bicicleta en uno de sus estúpidos planes, así que decidieron jugarle un broma, sin embargo al que terminaron por jugarle la broma resulto ser Doble D, el cual actuó muy raro ante la situación, por esto Kevin tomo la decisión de pedirle disculpas ya que él no había tenido culpa alguna en el incidente de la bicicleta.

Al día siguiente cuando iba a pedirle disculpas, lo encontró hablando alegremente con otro chico para después simplemente sorprenderse cuando descubrió que doble D podría tener un interés romántico por ese chico ya que suspiraba de forma soñadora cuando aquel chico misterioso se iba

Aun así decidió pedirle disculpas, lo encontró en la biblioteca y mientras lo espiaba se dio cuenta de que Doble D estaba escribiendo una carta para el que llevaba por título Querido Kevin, esto hizo que se sobresaltara por tal confesión no confesada así que después de disculparse con él y seguir siendo compañeros, Kevin ya no sabía qué hacer con respecto a esa carta, planeo distanciarse de Doble D pero no funciono, y lo que descubrió fue que el chico de gorro negro tenía una cita con aquel tipo que había visto el día anterior hablando con él, a Kevin este tipo no le agradaba nada aunque no sabía por qué, lo único que ahora mismo sabia era que esa carta y lo que Doble D había escrito en ella seguía siendo todo un misterio.

Capitulo 4

El día siguiente se veía bastante prometedor para Kevin, no tenía práctica, había desayunado tranquilamente, además de que estaba llegado temprano a la escuela y que por fin pudo conciliar el sueño desde aquel día en el que se enteró de aquella carta, lo mejor de todo era que el día se veía soleado y tranquilo, quizás con suerte por fin dejara de importarle en lo más mínimo lo que Doble D haría con la carta y el otro chico, porque si doble d quería estar con … quien el quisiera estar a el eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya se había disculpado pro aquella broma, no quería seguir pensando más en aquella misteriosa carta tampoco, así que ahora lo que proseguía era seguir con su vida y dejar de una vez por todo, toda esta idiotez de doble D… su odiosa cita y su maldita carta… que no había podido leer.

Así que el día tan tranquilo que Kevin creía que sería había transcurrido de esta manera

Matemáticas, Doble D, ciencias, Doble D, Química, Doble D, Biología, Doble D, Música y… ¡doble D!

Para su pesar Kevin en este su tan tranquilo e ideal día, había olvidado que justamente este era el día en el que Doble D y el estaban juntos en cada maldita clase, y siendo el alumno que era el Doble tonto, los profesores lo llamaban para todo, haciendo imposible no oír su nombre en cada una de estas… al final del día faltaba solo una clase, Literatura y había que pasar a leer un pequeño fragmento de los ensayos que cada uno había realizado

-Edduard- decía la profesora y los oídos de Kevin brincaron por sexta vez en el día, solo levanto la mirada del libro que aparentaba leer, Doble D se levantó y comenzó a leer su ensayo, si bien Kevin no podía entender mucho de lo que decía Doble D porque siempre hablaba con tecnicismos que le parecía extremadamente aburridos, se encontró a si mismo poniendo mucho más atención a Doble D

Lo inspección detenidamente… llevaba puesto ese horrible atuendo que a voces gritaba denme una golpiza por favor, camisa blanca, corbata, esa chaqueta color miel con coderas de piel, solo le faltaban gafas para verse como uno de los clásicos nerds que aparecen en cada parodia, parecía que ese atuendo era el único que Doble D llevaba a la escuela y no lo modificaba por nada del mundo, ¿acaso siempre debía ser tan perfeccionista? Y ¿mostrar tanta pulcritud?, su piel pálida lo hacía verse casi como un fantasma y daba la impresión de que las únicas salidas que hacia Doble D eran por la noche como un animal nocturno, pero lo que más analizaba kevin de todo el conjunto que era Doble D… era su gorro, ese estúpido gorro tan feo, igual a un calcetín que nada tenía que ver con la imagen que Doble D quería proyectar en la escuela, sin embargo kevin recordaba lo loco que Doble D se ponía cuando alguien trataba de sacárselo de la cabeza, y pensaba en cómo había sido posible que aquel tipo pudiera tocarlo así de simple, eso lo molestaba, de alguna forma kevin había llegado a la conclusión de que ese gorro elegía por quien quería ser tocado… pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba a kevin de ese gorro tan feo y estúpido, no…lo que mas le molestaba a kevin de aquel horrible y estúpido gorro… ¡era el increíble aroma que salía de él!, ese olor a menta que había tenido oportunidad de oler en la biblioteca y que recordaba cada vez que revivía el momento, lo que a kevin le molestaba de ese gorro era que por que por más que lo intentara, no había podido sacar de su cabeza aquel recuerdo sensual,… si sensual… porque había seducido a su nariz, al querer hacer que él se acercara todavía más a doble D para seguir oliendo aquel aroma que parecía ser que nadie más se había percatado que desprendía ese estúpido y sensual gorro.

Bajo del gorro a sus ojos, para sorprenderse al descubrir que Doble D lo veía directamente a los suyos, a kevin le temblaba la mirada, pero una extraña sensación hacia que su pecho brincara, sentía algo raro en el estómago, y extrañamente encontraba esa sensación reconfortante, recordó cuando vio los ojos de doble d en la enfermería, y lo profundos que se veían

Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír ligeramente rascándose un poco la nuca y tratando de no bajar la mirada apenado, Doble d correspondió con una sencilla sonrisa mientras seguía leyendo su gran y detalladamente párrafo del ensayo, lo que provoco que algunos de los alumnos ya estuvieran cabeceando e incluso haciendo sonidos de ronquidos - y eso compañeros fue el pequeño resumen de mi ensayo - dijo cerrando los ojos y haciendo que kevin volviera a la realidad.

Doble D se sentó muy tranquilamente en su pupitre y comenzó a releer en voz baja su ensayo nuevamente, había cosas que parecía que no estaban tan perfectas, kevin pensó que podría hablar con el cuándo las clases terminaran, después de todo Doble D y él nunca se habían llevado mal, siempre era la influencia de Eddy la que se había interpuesto, quizás si no hubiera sido por Eddy, Doble D y el serian amigos, después de todo…era normal querer hacer nuevos amigos ¿no?, no habría nada de malo en que Doble D y el fueran un poco más cercanos, solo quería ser bueno con el después de todo

La clase termino, no sin que antes el profesor dejara muchísima tarea y se ganara un abucheo general de todo el salón, pero para Doble D eso no era problema así que salió normal y kevin se apresuró también para alcanzarlo, quizás podrían caminar juntos a casa y ahí dejar en claro que podrían ser amigos,nada mas, pero al salir se encontró con que doble D estaba hablando con aquel chico, Kevin no pudo evitar poner mala cara… de nuevo Doble D soltaba pequeñas risitas alegres, y hablaba con gran entusiasmo acerca de las cactáceas y como es que se debía tener precauciones cuando estas se plantaran, además de repasar una lista con respecto al equipo que tenian que traer para su grandiosooaagh fin de semana juntos

El resto de los Edd's se acercaba a platicar con ellos, parecían llevarse muy bien con ese tipo

Kevin no pudo evitar sentirse molesto por eso, los miro alejarse caminando juntos como si fueran grandes amigos, y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco decepcionado parecía como si esa carta y ese momento que el presencio en la biblioteca realmente no hubieran sucedido, eso lo deprimía aunque al mismo tiempo se reprendía a sí mismo, ya se había disculpado con Doble D y eran ya dos días desde aquel momento en la biblioteca, ahora podía seguir con su vida normal como había querido, todo este interés que tenía repentinamente en la carta y ahora en la supuesta cita eran solo estupideces, porque todo lo que acaba de ver le demostraba que… ya que no tenía una verdadera razón para creer que Doble D realmente sintiera un interés por el… como amigo claro…, así que simplemente se fue a casa sin esperar a Nazz o a Nat

El cuarto de Kevin estaba con las luces apagadas, y solo entraba la luz de la tarde por la ventana que se encontraba abierta, estaba recostado boca arriba mirando hacia el techo, mientras las cortinas se movían debido al aire que entraba

Lo único que él quería, era pensar en si todo lo que había pasado en la biblioteca era su imaginación o realmente algo había pasado, todos los recuerdos se agruparon

El olor a menta

El título de la carta

Los ojos azules de Doble D

Como ambas miradas se habían encontrado

Doble D riendo con aquel chido

Doble D siendo tocado por aquel chico

Su rostro se endureció, - ¿será posible que lo haya inventado todo?- se preguntaba a sí mismo en voz baja, ¿realmente todo aquello no había sido más que una imaginación?, después de todo… el mundo… la escuela y los edd's parecían seguir con sus vidas, nadie más parecía notar que Doble D podía tener un interés en alguien… o una doble vida…salvo el

¿Acaso a nadie más le interesaba lo que pasaba con Doble d… más que a el? ¿Pero y aquella carta? ¿También había sido imaginación suya? , quizás si hubiera podido leerla habría sabido de qué se trataba realmente todo ese absurdo disparate que Doble D quería decir

-Todo es culpa de esa maldita carta- pensó – si tan solo supiera que es lo que dice-, recordó que Doble D había guardado esa carta en algún lado el día de la biblioteca, así que la carta si debía existir, abrio sus ojos puesto que no había pensado en eso, si la carta era o no dirigida hacia Kevin eso no importaba porque esa carta le daría las respuestas que necesitaría para librarse de toda su confusión con respecto a Doble D

Pero era una tontería, para encontrar esa carta tendría que buscar en todos aquellos lugares donde Doble D siempre estaba y en los cuales tenia plena confianza de que nadie se metería con sus cosas, !buscar esa carta era simplemente una locura¡, ¿acaso estaba dispuesto a violar la privacidad de alguien para por fin poder obtener las respuestas que quería?

- Creo que estoy enloqueciendo- se dijo a si mismo

Kevin sonreía y cerraba los ojos para tres segundos después abrirlos con determinación-Tengo que hallar esa carta- se dijo decidido, mientras el aire se enfriaba debido a que la luna ya estaba saliendo

Mirando el techo de su habitación Kevin juro que pasara lo que pasara el día de mañana, tendría que apoderarse de esa carta, y de una vez por todas terminar con esto.

* * *

_yay cuarto capitulo! ya casi llegamos al tan ansiado final :3 espero que les vaya gustando _


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 por fin!, este es un poco corto jejej mas que los otros... pero aun así me esforze jejej así que disfrútenlo

* * *

El viernes era un día decisivo para Kevin, había tomado la iniciativa de apropiarse de la carta y por fin leerla así que se levantó temprano para llegar a la escuela a tiempo, mientras iba corriendo empezó a pensar en todos los lugares en los cuales hubieran pasado Doble D y su carta

- ¡su mochila!- dijo Kevin y siguió a Doble D toda la mañana sin que este se diera cuenta, pasaron por las primeras clases donde se había sentado detrás de él, tratando de meter mano a su mochila sin exito, en clase de gimnasia espero a que fueran a cambiarse y de esta forma sacar esa mochila, la cual descubrió que Doble D se había llevado a las duchas, intento con el club de debate, ajedrez y calculo avanzado, hasta se pegó a la espalda de Ed para ver si así podía alcanzar esa mochila, pero para desgracia de Kevin, Doble d no dejaba su mochila sola ni una maldita vez, parecía tener algún tipo de fobia como si temiera que le fueran a robar sus cosas- ¡cielos! ¡Aquí ya nadie confía en nadie!- pensó para sí mismo, pegándose más a la espalda de Ed para que no lo fueran a descubrir.

Siguió a Doble D hasta el baño, donde por primera vez la mochila se quedó sola en el lavabo- ¡si ahora es mi oportunidad!- entusiasmado abrió la mochila sin tratar de hacer ruido, no sabía cuándo tardaría Doble d terminando su asunto en el baño, así que con toda la paciencia y agilidad que pudo abrió la mochila, dentro de esta había unos 3 cuadernos, calculadora, lapicera y demás, agito apresuradamente los cuadernos y con demasiada fuerza, lo que hizo que algunas notas que venían pegadas en el cuaderno cayeran, como Kevin no sabía de donde había salido estas notas solo se le ocurrió juntarlas y ponerlas dentro del primer cuaderno, fijándose por si alguna de ellas tenia escrito algo acerca de la carta- no hay carta- dijo mientras trataba de poner todo en su lugar, según él.

Dejo la mochila donde su dueño la había puesto y salió disimuladamente al oír que Doble D había terminado, pensó en otro lugar- ¡la biblioteca!- corrió hasta ahí aunque las clases ya habían empezado pero realmente eso no le importaba, después se las arreglaría para zafarse del castigo, entro a la biblioteca y como de costumbre no había nadie, así que se dirigió al lugar donde había sido aquel encuentro el día martes, sabía que Doble D tenia un espacio personal donde podía dejar sus cosas ahí, como los libros que no había terminado de leer, y quizás cuadernos que podrían contener aquella carta, encontró que junto a la mesa donde Doble D había estado aquel día había un mueble con un pequeño candado el cual Kevin rompió sin complicaciones, solo había libros, muchos libros de hecho…de botánica, de química, -¿de ingeniería automotriz? – Kevin pensó que a Doble D le gustaban los vehículos y en lo genial que sería algún día ir con él a ver una exposición de autos o motocicletas…si…quizás si llegaba a encontrar esa carta podría preguntarle

Así que de nuevo concentrado en su misión zarandeo los libros también, hasta el punto de casi destruirlos pero no había carta tampoco- ¡maldita sea en donde esta!- grito y al darse cuenta de donde estaba, tuvo que salir corriendo por que recapitulo que la bibliotecaria tambien estaba ahí

- donde más podrá estar esa carta… hmm… ¡la enfermería!- cuando la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar, Kevin fingió un dolor de estómago para que lo dejaran ir a la enfermería y después de inventarle extraños dolores a la enferma, ella tuvo que salir a revisar algunos de esos síntomas tan poco comunes en la biblioteca, de esta forma kevin pudo revisar con detalle cada cosa que había en el cubículo donde Doble D podía entrar y salir cuanto quisiera

Esculco por cualquier lado buscando un rastro mínimo de aquella carta, aunque tampoco tuvo suerte y el cubículo de la enfermería quedo hecho un desastre asi que Kevin salió de ahí.

-¿En dónde? ¿En dónde podrá estar esa maldita carta? - se preguntó Kevin exasperado

Las clases ya habían terminado y la mayoría de los alumnos ya se había marchado

Kevin se estaba dando por vencido cuando en dirección a su propio casillero pensó en algo que no había pensado - ... ¡Su casillero!- y corrió hacia el casillero de Doble D, el cual ya se había ido, así que rompió el candado para abrirlo y de esta manera revisarlo a fondo, no encontró nada más que un pequeño cactus de pequeñas espinas con la etiqueta de Jim en su maceta y más libros que zarandeo para ver si la carta no estaba entre las páginas de estos, solo encontró más notas pero no había carta dirigida a él lo cual lo hizo exasperarse aún más, puesto que en todo el día no había tenido suerte, tomo el último libro que estaba hasta el fondo, tenía una portada donde venía un cactus que tenia una hermosa flor con puntas moradas en los pétalos, y el cual llevaba por título _"La vida secreta de las cactáceas"_, lo sacudió pero como había anticipado no había carta, lo que si cayo fue una foto… de la supuesta cita de Doble D, al recogerla Kevin la miro con desprecio durante unos minutos y sosteniéndola entre sus dos manos estuvo a punto de romperla por la mitad.

Se fue azotando la puerta del casillero.

- ¡Demonios! por algo tenía que ser el más listo de los tres- dijo de camino a su propio casillero para dejar sus cosas e irse a casa, se sentía muy decepcionado

Pensaba que aquella carta por fin podría ayudarlo, y que por fin toda esta locura terminaría, pero no había tenido suerte para encontrarla y leerla

Sabía que al cita de Doble D era mañana y realmente quería quitarse muchas dudas de la cabeza, además aquella foto que había encontrado en ese libro no lo había motivado más, solo le había hecho pensar que realmente todo había sido imaginación suya, no había pruebas de que aquella carta existiera y si lo hizo, quizás Doble D podría haberse arrepentido y la hubiera destruido después

Exhalo aire con fuerza y desganado iba caminando hacia a su casillero, al abrirlo su mochila callo de sus hombros y sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde pudieron abrirse… trago saliva y estiro su mano

– l- la-ca-la carta-

De frente a él en un sobre blanco encima de uno de sus cuadernos estaba puesta la carta, Kevin no había visitado su casillero en todo el día, no tenía por qué y no se le había ocurrido ni siquiera pasarse por ahí

Ahí estaba, la respuesta a sus dudas, lo que tanto había estado buscando por toda la escuela y ¿estaba dentro de su casillero?

- ¿acaso Doble D la puso aquí?- Su corazón latía rápidamente sintiendo como sus mejillas se habían calentado

Kevin comprendió que era el momento que había esperado desde aquel día que le ofreció la disculpa a Doble D en la biblioteca después de haber espiado lo que escribía, pero ahora que la tenía frente a sus ojos y tan cerca no sabía si estaba listo para leerla, sorprendido aun por la situación se quedó una media hora mirando esa carta, hasta que por fin reacciono

Como un niño pequeño guardo sus cosas, salió corriendo de ahí como quien roba un dulce y se fue a casa dispuesto a leer esa carta, de camino a casa Kevin sin saber el por que y no importándole sentía que su corazón se había agitado y latía muy fuertemente.

* * *

capitulo 6 mañana! :)


	6. Chapter 6

OK! capitulo final jejeje espero que les guste :)

* * *

Kevin caminaba de un lado a otro dentro del laboratorio de biología de la escuela, nervioso, aterrado, confundido y tragando saliva a cada rato, esa carta no le había traído nada bueno y ahora lo sabía, en vez de darle las respuestas que necesitaba más bien le había planteado más dudas y preocupaciones.

**_Flash back_**

Kevin llego corriendo de la escuela a la casa con la carta en la mano, subió las escaleras tropezando con cada escalón y sin contestarle a su madre si prefería pollo o pescado para la cena, cerro su habitación con cerrojo y se sentó en la cama con la carta que aún seguía cerrada

Tardó mucho en decidir si abrirla o no, estuvo a punto de llamar a Nat y contarle todo lo que había pasado, pero habría que responder muchas preguntas que serían mucho más incomodas que la misma carta- ni modo, al mal paso darle prisa- y se decidió a abrir el sobre, saco la carta y la extendió.

Querido Kevin:

Te he admirado desde hace mucho tiempo, y realmente has llegado al punto de interesarme como para querer acercarme a ti, mis sentimientos por ti han ido creciendo y es por esto que quiero decirte todo lo que he ocultado en persona, si tu pudieras presentarte mañana en el laboratorio de biología en la escuela a las 11 en punto yo podría al fin decirte todo lo que siento por ti y entonces quizás poder evolucionar en algo mucho mejor para ambos, así que te estaré esperando a esa hora, por favor no faltes.

La carta no venía firmada, no hacía falta, por qué Kevin sabía exactamente de quien era, y fue esa carta la que no lo dejo descansar en la noche

-¡¿Decirme todos sus sentimientos?! ¡¿Quiere decir que se me va a declarar?!- Kevin se puso completamente rojo y sus orejas parecían que echaban humo debido al intenso calor que sentía en aquel momento- ¿qué hare? ¿Qué hare? Le diré que no… ¿pero cómo? - Kevin ya había sido muy popular entre las chicas, sencillamente las rechazaba a diestra y siniestra y con un beso las contentaba… pero ahora no era una chica la que se le iba a declarar o la que le pedía un beso, era un chico y no cualquier chico, ¡era uno de los Edd's!, uno del trio de tontos le diría que lo quería y entonces el … ¿qué haría?, como le diría que no… por qué le diría que no… ¿no?, y la noche se pasó entre las miles de lecturas de la carta y esa última pregunta que Kevin no supo contestar.

**_Fin del flash back_**

Miraba su reloj

– 10: 58 am - se impacientaba

– 10:59- caminaba de un lado hacia otro

- 11:00- ¿dónde está?- se preguntaba molesto cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y Kevin vio que doble d entraba con el cactus llamado Jim que había visto ayer cuando inspecciono en su casillero- ah saludos y Kevin- dijo doble d que se veía de muy buen humor, lo cual hizo que Kevin solo se sintiera más incómodo y nervioso- si- si- buenos días- dijo apenas –¿has quedado de verte con alguien aquí?- pregunto Kevin tratando de sonar indiferente- Doble D se detuvo un momento con Jim y se quedó algo serio- la verdad Kevin- dijo doble d agachando la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el jugando con el cactus entre sus palmas - es que vine a verte a ti- Doble D lo miraba directamente a los ojos

¡thump! ¡thump!

Este era el momento de la verdad pensaba Kevin- ahora me dirá que me quiere

-¿ah sí?- dijo en voz alta Kevin

- si, la verdad es que ayer deje una carta en tu casillero y todo lo que estaba escrito en ella… yo lo escribí- dijo doble d que parecía nervioso y tratando de esconder más el rostro

El laboratorio estaba completamente silencioso y las luz de las ventanas se refractaban en las mesas de metal, el corazón de Kevin latía más rápido… mucho más rápido, de hecho y sin saber por qué estaba muy nervioso y por más que trataba de su boca no salía palabra alguna

- yo… bueno hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte Kevin, pero no sé… cómo expresarlas- decía Doble D a Kevin el cual trago saliva tratando de sonar nada nervioso

- ¿a-a que te refieres?- fue lo único que Kevin podía articular en aquel momento, sabía que ese momento iba a ser difícil pero no sabía cuanto

Doble D no levantaba la vista y solo rodaba la maceta de Jim con sus manos- yo podría mostrarte si tu… si tu cerraras los ojos… ¿por favor? Y sus ojos miraron fijamente los de kevin

¡thump! ¡thump! ¡thump! ¡thump!

El corazón de Kevin parecía que se iba a salir, él sabía muy bien que justo en este momento estaban en aquella delgada delgadísima línea que podía cambiarlo todo, justo al borde del abismo que delimitaba ese frágil equilibrio que había en sus mundos y Doble d lo estaba provocando para saber hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar

Cerró los ojos lentamente aunque no dijo nada, pasos, podía oír como doble d se acercaba lentamente y avanzaba poniendo un pie delante del otro

¡thump! ¡thumP! ¡thuMP! ¡thUMP! ¡tHUMP! ¡THUMP!

La fragancia que había olido hace unos días se volvía a presentar eso solo significaba una cosa, que Doble D realmente estaba muy cerca de el- ¿que pretende? Acaso… ¿Me va a besar? – este último pensamiento solo hizo que apretara los ojos con más fuerza, y sintió que su cara estaba encendida… estaba muy nervioso quería detener todo, no sabía cómo actuar, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera lo cerca que Doble D estaba de él, sintió una corriente de aire caliente cerca de su boca como si estuvieran respirando

Se hizo para atrás chocando con una de las mesas del laboratorio, pero Kevin no quería abrir los ojos por nada del mundo así que se sujetó de donde sus manos le permitieron para no caerse, no podía oír nada más que los latidos de su corazón y la sensación de que algo se acercaba a su boca se volvía a hacer presente

Trago saliva podía sentir como ese aroma a menta se intensificaba y cada vez más había una sensación cerca de su boca… podía sentir un terciopelo, sin querer Kevin apretó los labios temiendo lo peor, cuando de repente esa sensación ya estaba posada en ellos, Kevin dejo de respirar

- ¡Detenlo!, ¡empújalo!, ¡haz algo!- era lo que se decía así mismo aunque su cuerpo no respondía para nada

Los segundos parecieron eternos aunque los labios de Kevin no se movieron, estaba completamente paralizado, aquella textura se sentía tibia y había una extraña sensación de tranquilidad… por fin se alejó aquella sensación cuando la textura dejo su boca- ahora ya puedes abrirlos- dijo Doble D, Kevin estaba completamente paralizado apenas si podía pensar y como pudo abrió sus ojos lentamente

Doble D alejaba a Jim del rostro de Kevin y los Edd's estaban frente a él y habían comenzado a estallar de risa

Kevin no comprendía nada pero empezaba a notar una sensación de ardor que venía de su boca, una sensación que cada vez se intensificaba más, parecía que le habían clavado agujas en la boca Doble D no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas mientras dejaba a Jim en una de las mesas, trataba de cubrirse con sus manos- ¡ho! discúlpanos Kevin pero creo que el karma es lo mejor que le puede pasar a uno-

¡DING! ¡DOING!, Una campana resonó en su cabeza

Kevin lo comprendió todo, desde aquel lunes pasado todo lo que había hecho Doble D había sido parte de una broma, la carta, la información que Doble D había dado en la enfermería, la cita que había dicho que tenía… el beso que Jim le había dado a Kevin… todo había sido… broma,…no supo cómo reaccionar – ¡o mira tu cara!- Doble D seguía riendo

- quizás en un futuro consideraras asegurarte de saber a quién le juegas bromas- contesto Eddy en tono burlón riéndose a carcajadas junto con Ed

- ¡arggh! ¡Van a ver tontos los voy a matar! - Eddy y Ed salieron corriendo pero Kevin se quedó dentro mirando a Doble D que ya no se reía tanto- así que ¿todo fue una broma no?- decía Kevin con la boca un poco hinchada y roja - dispénsame la verdad es que todo fue idea de Eddy, el solo quería que me sintiera mejor- dijo por fin parando de reír- así que supongo estamos a mano ¿no?- dijo Doble D estirando su mano hacia Kevin

Kevin solo pudo estirar su mano y estrecharla mientras lo veía- ahora si me disculpas Kevin pero será mejor que alcance a Eddy a Ed, nos vemos luego - dijo sonriendo y saliendo de ahí llevándose a Jim consigo, Kevin solo se quedó ahí parado.

Al lunes siguiente

¡Oye Kevin amigo! ¡Kevin! ¡¿Acaso me oyes?! ¿Dónde has estado? – llego Nat a abrazar a Kevin en el salón de clases hacia casi una semana desde que no había visto a Kevin, sobre todo después de fastidiarlo con tantas preguntas con respecto a esa carta y Doble D, puesto que después de eso Kevin había estado evitándolo y ahora traía los labios hinchado y lastimados… asique obviamente algo había pasado, eso era justamente lo que le preocupaba a Nat.

Nat necesito que me ayudes- decía Kevin mientras se soltaba del abrazo y se recargaba sobre su mano en su pupitre evitando tocar sus labios, que estaban rojos en hinchados, debido a las espinas de aquel cactus

-claro amigo, ¿En qué te puede ayudar este chico tan genial?- decía Nat, mientras acicalaba su cabello y parpadeaba muy rápido en la dirección de Kevin en forma de broma, pero al ver que Kevin no respondía y que solo estaba pensativo de verdad se preocupó – ¿Kevin te pasa algo?-

Kevin solo volteo a ver Nat de forma preocupada aunque decidida y le dijo- necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Doble D… creo que… estoy enamorado de él, Nat no dijo nada aunque su expresión no necesitaba descripción.

FIN

* * *

yay! por fin conclusión jejeje se que quizás no era como esperaba que terminara el fanfic! sin embargo creo que me gusta mas cuando un personaje evoluciona hasta darse cuenta de algo que solo ir directamente al grano, y llegar a lo sexoso :D aun así todavía hay un epilogo estén atentos para el día de mañana :D


	7. Epilogo

_Como lo prometí el epílogo jejejeje_

_Cancion recomendada para este epilogo es** Aria da capo las variaciones Goldverg!** difrutenlo y gracias a quien me dio su review!_

_**Aria da capo las variaciones Goldverg!**_

_******Aria da capo las variaciones Goldverg!**_

_**************Aria da capo las variaciones Goldverg!**_

_******Aria da capo las variaciones Goldverg!**_

* * *

Dentro de la escuela, un chico de gorro negro con lineas blancas caminaba dirigiéndose a la salida tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, habían sido dos semanas desde aquella pequeña revancha que Eddy, le había ayudado a hacer para darle su merecido a Kevin al cual esperaba no haber herido, no importaba que pero nunca se debía jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, incluso si esta persona fuera un brabucón que la mayor parte del tiempo lo trataba mal a él y a sus amigos

La escuela estaba sola, Doble D se sentía cómodo así para el las personas siempre eran ajenas... salvo Eddy y Ed, un espacio para aprender llenándose de conocimiento... era genial !y era todo suyo!, aunque solo iba los fines de semana a leer cuando una nueva adquisición había llegado a la biblioteca pero para Doble D la escuela era como un santuario

En esta ocasión la bibliotecaria le había avisado que una nueva enciclopedia que hablaba de la reproducción de las cactáceas acaba de llegar, así que Doble D no había tenido problemas en salir corriendo para leer tan magníficos ejemplares.

Por el pasillo, solo se oía el caminar de él y la luz intensa que entraba por las ventanas iluminaba perfectamente, había quedado después de verse con Eddy y Ed para ayudarlos con una de sus jugarretas, algo que tenía que ver con una patineta y un colchón aunque para el eso no tenia sentido, ¿Que podía hacer Eddy con una patineta y un colchón?

Al llegar a su casillero noto que el candado aunque estaba cerrado había sido forzado,- ¡cielos! ¡Aquí ya nadie puede confiar en nadie!- decía Doble D adjudicándole ese daño a la misma persona que había abierto su casillero hace un par de semanas, la misma persona que había invadido sus cosas cuando dejo su mochila en el baño y su lugar especial en la biblioteca, creía que esa persona debía odiarlo bastante como para haber podido hacer semejante atrocidad al invadir sus pertenencias, molesto abrió el candado solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa dentro de este.

Una pequeña maceta de cerámica que venía envuelta con un lazo color blanco estaba dentro, la maceta contenía a un muy pequeño aunque redondo cactus que tenía una espinas blancas pequeñas y aplastadas, las cuales repetían un patrón de puntos alrededor del cuerpo del cactus saliendo desde la base hasta la punta, y en esta sobresalía un flor de pétalos numerosos y alargados, con las puntas color morado que se tornaba blanco hacia el interior de la misma, cuyo centro eran pistilos de color amarillo

-Ma-Mammillaria pectinifera- fue lo que Doble D pudo decir al ver al espécimen con los ojos abiertos, incrédulo tomo la pequeña maceta para observarla más de cerca, solo había visto aquel espécimen en uno de sus libros, en la portada para ser mas exacto, libro que llevaba por título "La vida secreta de las cactáceas"

Como el experto que era en cactáceas, no podía comprender como un ejemplar tan magnifico y poco común le había sido dado a él, las mammillarias eran extremadamente difíciles de conseguir sobre todo esa especie, la mayoría venían de México aunque muchas estaban desapareciendo por invasión de áreas, destrucción de hábitats y el poco interés que tenía el gobierno en conservar las especies vegetales de su propia tierra, aquel… realmente era un regalo fantástico, no solo porque ahora podía ver siempre aquella especie que pensó que no saldría de su libro, sino porque podía resguardar una especie tan rara de cualquiera que pudiera dañarla.

Doble D rodó la maceta entre sus manos para ver mejor, aquella cactácea era realmente bella y la miraba completamente encantado

Una nota cayó al piso

Era una nota como las que su mama solía dejarle en casa

La levanto para leerla

_"Al igual que este pequeño, mi amor por ti apenas está floreciendo así que cuídalo, no fue sencillo hallarlo."_

No había remitente en aquella nota amarilla, pero Doble D se emocionó mucho por aquel maravilloso obsequio y no dejaba de sonreír, ahora no solo sabía que podía cuidar de su magnífica especie tan rara, si no que Jim por fin tendría un compañero y no estaría solo

Dirigiéndose a casa con su obsequio lo único que Doble D ahora pensaba era que la persona, quien quiera que fuera… debía conocerlo muy bien para darle un obsequio así de especial, pero ¿Quién podría ser esa persona?, llego a su casa para poner a la mamillaria junto a Jim y decidió que hasta que no supiera quien le había dado aquel obsequio ese pequeño no tendría nombre, puesto que algo tan especial debía llevar también un nombre que reflejara lo mismo…

Ahora solo faltaba averiguar quien era esa persona

Pero esa es otra historia.

.

.

.

* * *

_FINAL FINAL por fin! espero que les haya gustado a quienes llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que escribí jeje, no se si vuelva o no pero espero que realmente haya podido hacer un fan fic que les deje un buen recuerdo, besos!, yay perdón por la propaganda política jejeje y la verdad es que quería poner una imagen de la hermosa planta, por que no era cualquier mamillaria pero no se como jejej si alguien sabe por favor dígame._

___!ah! algo que me preguntaron y no aclaare en la historia es quien era la persona secreta de Doble D, pro que para este fan fic realmente eso no importaba, puesto que solo quería enfocarme en Kevin y lo que iba descubriendo jejej... quizás si hago una continuación, aclare quien era :P_


End file.
